Dr. F's Bizzare 4D Adventure!
Dr. F's Bizzare 4D Adventure! is a 4D ride located at the upcoming Sim Park in California. It features You (the riders), Dr. F, Alexa Lexington, T.O.B.O.R., and Proto-Makoto. Enjoy the ride and stop MorcuCorp once and for all for the first time in 4D! Plot Dr. F, working on his new jet, called the Ultimate Ragnarok, had finished. But for good timing, Alexa came to his hangar to give him bad news. MorcuCorp had stolen their new technology to power up the Giant MorcuCorp Headquarters with a death ray that if anyone, ANYONE infiltrates, or attempting to sneak in the headquarters, will be dead by the infuriated death ray. Dr. F, angry, decides to call You, T.O.B.O.R., and Proto-Makoto to come to his hangar. An important meeting was at the hangar, and then everyone, except Dr. F, boards the Ultimate Ragnarok. Alexa will set up starting the engine, and you will have the time of your life! They will leave the F Headquarters and you will head to Rocket Reef. When you arrive there, the island was in disastrous ruins! Their lab was destroyed, all of the water generators are broken, which means that the Kingdom has no more water! And Vic's training center, or the Rocket Reef Amusement Park, was all blank, no stuff there anymore. The computer area was destroyed too! Proto-Makoto thought it was MorcuCorp, but T.O.B.O.R. thought it was the MorcuCorp Mercenary, Vincent Skullfinder. Alexa, then will head to the Industrial District Lab, which was completely destroyed, then you will find Brandi and Esma, which they escaped when they spotted you. The Ragnarok shoots them, and they were executed for good. Strangely, a mysterious portal has appeared in the exterior of Ruthie's (a cookie factory founded by Grandma Ruthie). Alexa thinks it'll transport them to the MorcuCorp Headquarters, but no, It transported them to Midnight Madness. You will find Dr. F, with his created 3D glasses (that you're wearing throughout the ride), and he boards the Ultimate Ragnarok. You will go up in the sky, but was spotted by Rose, Dragomir, and Svetlana. The Ragnarok then shoots the 3 members. Rose, crashed into Dr. F's hair on his head statue, which was powered by Phlebotinum, which makes her blasted to death instantly. Dragomir, can't take control of his plane, which then KOed by the flames of the rocket. And Svetlana, crashed into the windmills. You will go up in the sky, and sees that you're in the skies where the MorcuFortress had been. Then, you will see the headquarters, and rushes to it. The headquarters shooted the death ray on you, but missed. You went into the Hall of MorcuCorp, and you've confronted Morcubus and his Morcubots. Then Raphael spotted you! He had a Grenade Launcher, but Morcubus pleaded him to don't launch it, but he did it anyway. It crashed into the weak point of the headquarters, and destroyed Raphael, the Morcubots, Morcubus, and the headquarters, while you escaped from the explosion, but the explosion blasted the Ragnarok, which makes the controls out of control! It crashes, and it was out of commission once and for all, leaving Dr. F, Alexa, T.O.B.O.R., and Proto-Makoto dead in the sea, while You survived the ride! The ride ends after this. Category:Theme Park Rides